As She's Walking Away
by snmwordbender
Summary: Songfic. Kouga sees a beauty at the bar and has lost his heart to her, now to just tell her that. Fluff!


**Author's note: This is my first songfic, and it is to the song, "As She's Walking Away" by Zac Brown Band and Allan Jackson. It is also set in modern just to be clear. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Kouga was once again in the bar. He seemed to frequent the place more often now, ever since a girl caught his eye. He sat with his back to the bar, eyes scanning over everyone, yet even while doing so his attention was one the raven-haired beauty. How could it not be? She was stunning. And by the Scared Jewel she smelled amazing! He watched as she talked to some friends, a smile on her face but not in her eyes, and he felt that he understood her, that pain of loneliness was so familiar. Was that odd?<p>

_We never spoke a word _

_But every thought she had I heard from across the room _

He saw her walk up to the bar, and he froze, surprised. She couldn't be coming to talk to him, could she? He waited with abated breath and felt acute disappointed when she only came to sit next to him and order a whiskey. A smile painted on her lips, and Kouga knew that it was for him.

_We were standing face to face _

_I couldn't find the words to say give me one more move _

Desperately he tried to think of something to say. But what? He didn't want to scare her or say anything that might offend her, if only she would give more to go on. She remained silent though.

"Well," Kouga thought, trying to find a reason to think that his being such a coward wasn't really...well, him being such a coward, "She came to me, if she has something to say she should say it."

_I don't even know her name _

_I guess foolish pride's to blame _

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before giving a sad sigh. She tipped back the rest of her drinking, finishing it off with a final chug before setting it back on the bar; a gentle clink could be heard by his sensitive ears, and he watched as she turned away, returning to his friends and his heart stopped for a moment. A helpless feeling overcoming him, as it seemed his chance at actually talking to her slipped away.

_Now I'm fall'n in love as she's walking away,_

_And my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say_

_May have lost this battle, live to fight another day_

_Now I'm fall'n in love as she's walking away_

Kouga suddenly wanted to call out to her, beg her to wait and tell her that he loved her. Was love at first sight such a thing? It certainty felt that way because he knew what love felt like, and this most definitely felt like it. Suddenly the old man beside him nudged him in the shoulder, earning his attention.

_Wise man next to me did say _

_bout the one that got away _

_"Son I missed my chance. _

_Don't you let regret take place _

_of the dreams you have to chase. _

_Ask her to dance... go on son. _

_You might fall down on your face,_

_roll the dice and have some faith"_

Kouga felt confident in himself now. He could do this. He would ask her to dance. He couldn't let her slip away, he didn't know if he would be able to live with the regret of passing her up. A dance was simple enough anyways.

_Don't be fall'n in love as she's walking away. _

The old man's voice echoed in his ear as he stepped off the chair, his mind wasn't functioning anymore. It seemed his body was moving on its own accord.

_When your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say._

"May I have this dance?" Kouga asked as his mouth apparently was also no longer under his mind's control, though he didn't mind too much. 

_May have lost this battle, live to fight another day _

_Don't be fall'n in love as she's walking away _

"No," Kouga thought happily as she turned around to face him, a surprised look on her face, "I haven't lost. I won't let her slip away."

She seemed a bit too shocked to reply, her head bobbed though in agreement, making Kouga smile, a fang peeking over his lip, though she didn't seem scared by it. This only made him love her more.

_You might fall down on your face _

_Roll the dice and have some faith _

He slipped his arms around her waist, feeling utterly content as he realized how perfectly she fit in his arms. He wondered if she noticed this too.

They locked eyes, that loneliness from before seemed to be fading away, and her eyes were soft with happiness. He could understand all that her eyes were telling him without her having to utter a single word, it was just amazing. Who knew that all his needed was a little faith in himself and this would be the result?

_Don't be fall'n in love as she's walking away _

She may have walked away once, but he wouldn't be so afraid the next to hold on tight and not let go. He would not give up this newly attained treasure so easily.

_When your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say _

She watched as her mouth opened, her soft voice almost inaudible from the music whispered, "Thank you."

Her eyes then widened slightly, surprised by what she said, but again Kouga understood. Her heart was on her lips in that moment, as his seemed to do only a short time ago.

He smiled, "I just couldn't let you slip away."

Maybe his heart didn't want to keep quiet tonight.

_May have lost this battle, live to fight another day _

They danced together, dance after dance, keeping their arms around one another and saying to the same gentle music that only they seemed to hear as others around them danced to much different rhythms. They didn't care though; they had each other and didn't need to worry about others opinions.

Both had many other battles to face in their lives, but this one they had fought, and resulted in being together.

Kouga knew she may not be in love with him yet, it was understandable, especially considering the fact she was human, albeit a miko in addition. The look in her eyes though, so tender and filled with adoration made Kouga have no doubts that one day she would love him in return.

Finally, they both had to drop their arms and release each other; the night had grown late and they had to retire. She quickly scribbled her number on a napkin and stuffed it in the pocket of his jacket, hands lingering slightly. Kouga took her hand in his own, thumb tracing small circles on the back of her hand as he leaned in slowly, hesitantly, in an attempt to kiss her.

He paused, waiting for her to lean in the rest of the way, and was rewarded when her lips touch his own. His other hand snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to him in a possessive hold. The hand that was clasped with hers came up so he could stroke her cheek.

She melted into him, arm wrapping around his neck, also wanting to seem to be trying to hold him as close as possible.

Reluctantly he pulled away, his breathing rough and he could hear that hers was the same. Her eyes were twinkling though, filled with excitement and passion.

"I expect to her a call from you not later than three," she whispered to him.

He smirked, "I would never do that to my girlfriend."

She raised her eyebrows, questioning his choice of words but not objecting, "Hmm…if that is to be the case, then I believe it would be helpful if you knew my name."

Kouga chuckled, "Yes I suppose, though I could just call you angel, or sweetheart, or beautiful, or many other endearments."

She blushed, "Yes, I guess you could do that, but in case you get tired of that, my name is Kagome."

"Kagome," he whispered, savoring the way it rolled off his tongue with ease, and her blushed seemed to deepened, "Kagome, yes I like that name. I am Kouga."

"Kouga," Kagome murmured, "I guess that name isn't too bad for my new boyfriend."

He smirked, slightly smug with male pride, "Of course not."

He quickly leaned forward again, stealing a kiss, "I shall call you at 11, then we can get together for lunch. Is that alright?"

Kagome laughed happily, "Lunch sounds good. I will see you tomorrow, Kouga."

She reluctantly stepped away, scurrying over to grab her coat at the table her where her friends looked about ready to burst. Kouga smirked as he heard the girls squeal, and could see a faint blush coat Kagome's cheeks. She tossed a quick wave over her shoulder as her friends pushed her out, apparently eager for, "All the details," if he had heard correctly. He waved back, and her smile grew.

_Don't be fall'n... fall'n... fall in love... as she's walking away._

"Seems a bit too late for that," Kouga thought with a slight chuckle as he watched her go. He would see her again, and he could barely wait. _  
><em>


End file.
